Shining Star
by SnuggleSmacky
Summary: When Stella is being blackmailed, can Mac and the team find out who is behind it all? And what is the reason?
1. Chapter 1 Monster

**Chapter 1 – Monster**

I take a deep breath, before entering my apartment. I know what awaits me behind that door, and I'm trying to stall the moment. I know that as soon as I enter, my so called "friend" will lock me up again. And I can't do anything about it… This all started about 3 months ago…

I met this nice guy, Wayne, at a bar on Saturday night. I finally had the night off, therefore Jess and I decided we could have a girls night out. We went to a bar near the lab. I'd never been there before, but Jess swore it was great. And she was right. As soon as we entered I felt my muscles relax. After a couple of weeks of running around and chasing suspects, I needed this. Jess found us a small table at the back and ordered us a drink. After a couple of drinks our work related topic switched to a more personal topic, _men._ Jess knows about my bad choice in men, and she wanted to help. Said she would personally kick Mac's ass if he wouldn't open his eyes and see what was right in front of him for the past 8 years. Her words, not mine. I immediately went into defense mode and told her Mac wasn't in love with me and, no matter how hard she kicked, it would never happen. Of course that didn't explain my views on the matter. How did I feel? Thank god she didn't push. Instead she decided to switch plans. She wouldn't make Mac admit how he felt, but she would find me another guy. I know it's meant as a sweet gesture but I'm not looking for a guy in my life right now. No one except for Mac. Of course I didn't tell Jess that. No one should ever know. Especially Mac. If he finds out, I'm screwed. But on the other hand, Jess didn't know, so she would keep checking out guys for me. Finally she had her mind set on a tall, dark haired man. Possibly in his early forties. She asked him over to our booth and as soon as he pulled up a chair, she eloquently excused herself to the restroom. Leaving me with an unknown male. We started a conversation and I found out he was actually very nice. He told me his name was Wayne and he had just moved to New York with a friend of his. They were from Chicago. He just broke up with his girlfriend and he wasn't looking for any long-term relationships. I told him that neither was I, so we just had fun. After an hour Jess and I decided that it was time to go home. We had to be in by 8 the next morning. We said our goodbyes to Wayne and left the bar. As we were waiting for a cap to take us back to our apartments Jess couldn't let the change pass by, without asking me what I thought of him. I just told her that he wasn't really my type. I still had my mind set on Mac. A random guy from a local bar wasn't gonna change that.

But then Wayne called me a couple of days later. He wanted to meet me again, said he had a problem and since I was with the NYPD I might be able to help him. I never expected him to turn out like a maniac, he seemed like a nice guy, so I agreed. We met again for breakfast at a small diner close to the lab and he told me about his friend, who did something stupid and now the police thought Wayne was the one who did it. He wanted to tell them that he didn't do it, but on the other hand he didn't want to turn his friend in. He was afraid that his friend would come after him when he was free again. So he kept his mouth shut. I didn't know how to respond. I asked him what his friend did, but he wouldn't tell. He didn't give me a name either and I decided not to push him, if he wasn't gonna give me the whole story, I couldn't help him, so I just said goodbye and we both left.

However, when I got home, I saw that I had made a big mistake by letting myself fall into his trap of meeting him in the first place. My whole apartment was a mess. Drawers were ripped open, papers covered the floor of the entire apartment, chairs were turned over, pillows were ripped open and I also noticed that my knives, which I usually keep in a safe place and use only as cooking utensils, were now scattered everywhere in the apartment. Clearly someone was looking for something. And in the middle of the mess, stood Wayne. Apparently he found out where I lived. I guess at the diner, maybe when I went to the restroom or when I grabbed my purse that he saw an address or something. But that didn't explain how he got in; the lock wasn't forced open and the door wasn't kicked in. Maybe a neighbor let him in, but why? Or maybe he got in through one of the windows? Still questions, I need answers. While I was pondering about the possible entrance, Wayne moved closer and pointed one of my own knives at me. He told me to drop my bag and sit on the couch. Then he explained his intensions to me. That may not sound very smart or well organized, but it was frightening for me and it worked. He also told me that I couldn't tell anybody, or he would kill the one person that meant everything to me. Mac.

Turned out, Wayne had been observing the lab for quite a while now and he noticed how close Mac and I were. After he was done, explaining what he wanted, he grabbed me by my arms and dragged me to my bedroom. At that moment I thought he was going to rape me. A lot of victims we find at a crime scene, who are killed in the bedroom, were usually raped first. So it was only natural for me to think this. But instead, he threw me on my bed, quickly cuffed my wrist to the headboard, and left. I heard him cleaning up my apartment and I was wondering why he made the mess in the first place. Was he looking for something? What could I possibly have in my apartment that was worth this? After a couple of hours I finally fell asleep. But soon, I was rudely awakened by Wayne. He told me it was time for my shot.

I have been a diabetic for as long as I could remember. From my days at St. Basil's or in foster care I had lived with the disease. I was often reminded that parents wouldn't want a sick child in their care, and the few that did adopt me, they didn't care about me. They treated me just like the other kids, which means like crap, and often forgot the shots. But even after this, I never really had any problems. I learned, after all those years, how to keep it under control. So I really didn't need the shot he was offering me now, I just needed some food. And that was exactly what I told him. But of course he didn't listen. I wasn't expecting him to. Though I did expect him to be a little more gentle when giving the shot. I mean, he just poked me with the needle and pushed the liquid inside. It only took him a few seconds, and then he left the room again. Without saying a single word. I had no idea what was going on, and how I was gonna get out of this situation. I don't remember falling asleep again, but I do remember being awakened by Wayne again. He came into the room again and told me to get ready for work. Now I was really confused. He locks me up for the night, but the next morning he lets me go to work. He must have sensed my ulterior motives, about going to work, because he was quick to explain his rules again. If I warned or told anybody about what had happened last night, Mac and I would die a slow and painful death. Now that was something I wouldn't risk. He also told me he had a few snipers outside the lab, an accomplice inside the lab and some people shadowing me if I was to leave the building for a 'fresh' crime scene, so that he would know it if I tried to pull something off. He thought of everything, and I was sure I wasn't going to get away from him. He gave me another insulin shot before I left and I felt dizzy already. I was just not used to so much insulin inside my body. Especially if I didn't need it. My blood level was completely normal, so the shot was unnecessary.

This ritual repeated itself from then on. Every day, when I got home from work, Wayne would be waiting at my apartment with his ritual. There were times that I just wanted it all to end by telling someone, but then I thought about what would happen if I said anything, I immediately pushed that thought out of my head. I just couldn't lose Mac.

The last couple of months we've become very close. Even closer than we were before. In the past, we would go out to lunch during our breaks at the lab. Or we would have a late diner if we both had a long day. But since Reed lives with Mac, we've been seeing each other more frequently outside of work. And I'm not complaining.

I usually go over to his place when we both have the weekend off. We just hang out together and do something fun with Reed. I can't believe Reed is turning 5 this January. It seems like yesterday, when Mac adopted him. He was only three, and his foster parents left him on a bench in the park. If Mac hadn't decided he would take a walk home from the lab that day and walked by, who would have saved the boy? When Mac walked by he found it strange to see a little boy sitting all alone in central park. Nowhere near a playground. So he stopped and asked where his parents were. I don't really know what happened after that, but it was something along the lines of Mac saying "I just couldn't leave him" and so he adopted him. That took a lot of time and paperwork, since Mac is single and has a job that takes away a lot of his time. But he made it work.

Mac absolutely loves Reed. And so do I. When we hang out together, we look just like a small family. Reed calls Mac his daddy, and I know that he sees me as a mother figure, so I try to be there for him when he needs me. Always.

I still clearly remember last summer. We went to the park together on a Saturday. Just the three of us. Now, Mac is very protective, so he wants Reed to hold his hand every time we go outside to a place where are a lot of people, but this time, as soon as we left the apartment Reed grabbed _my _ hand. I felt so proud. And then, when we arrived at the playground, and Reed wanted to go on the swing, he asked _me_ to push him. I noticed the look on Mac's face as Reed started to pull me toward the swings and explained what he wanted me to do. He was smiling. Like a father who was watching his family playing.

And two weeks ago, Mac brought Reed to the lab with him. That little boy absolutely loves it there. Of course Mac has told him, a thousand times, that he shouldn't run around in the lab, but as soon as he saw me in my office he raced towards me. He proceeded to climb on my lap and started telling me what he did the week before. And that's how Mac found him ten minutes later. Reed was still talking, and I nodded at Mac that it was okay. He seemed to understand that I would bring him to his office when he was ready, and that I was gonna make sure that he wasn't going to run off on his own. When Reed finished telling about school, he wanted to take another tour in the lab. He has made that round a million times, but I really don't mind. So I took his hand and guided him through the lab once more. When we passed Mac's office I saw that the person in question was on the phone, and his facial expression spoke for itself. I figured it wasn't such a good idea to let Reed in to his office now, so we ended our tour in my own office. I usually keep some crayons and a coloring book around for him, so has something to do when he's at the lab, so I seated him at the coffee table in the corner of my office. That way I could finish my paperwork and keep an eye on him. After a while he tugged at my sleeve and showed me what he had made. It was a picture of Mac, himself and me. And above our heads was a big, red blob. Reed explained, with the most serious expression a four year old can have, that the blob was a heart. Because we love each other, he told me. I must admit, my eyes watered when he said that. I pulled him into a big hug and kissed the top of his head. Of course I love him. And he knows it…

Yesterday Reed wanted to visit the lab again. Of course Mac just couldn't say no to him. No one seems to be able to do that. He just looks at you with these sad, big, brown eyes, and you can't refuse him anything. So Mac brought him with him to work.

Reed was supposed to be in Mac's office all day, but Sinclair needed Mac for a press conference. Reed can't stay alone in his office, so I offered to watch him. I don't mind, and I don't think he does. But instead of moving all Reed's stuff to my office, I moved to Mac's. I had to finish some paperwork and it doesn't matter where I do that. So this way Reed could finish his letter to Santa he was writing. It's only a couple of days till Christmas, so he was really excited. When he finished he let me read it so I could correct some grammar mistakes. But I was shocked to read his wishes. Well, some were expected. Like toys or books. But he also wanted to be a big brother. That will be a disappointment. I know Mac isn't seeing anyone and when he will, they wouldn't want kids right away. I also don't think Mac will adopt another kid. He had a hard time adopting Reed as a single parent. So I asked Reed about his wish. And he told me very sweetly that his mommy and daddy should have a baby. That just broke my heart. How he told me that his mommy was very sweet and that he loves her very much.

Sometimes I wonder if I would be a good mother. I would love to have children of my own, but with my job, I don't know if it will happen. And of course there is the 'guy' issue. I'm single, so having a baby is not going to happen any time soon. Of course I could adopt. I know how the system works and I want to help those children, but that still doesn't take away the fact that I'm single and have a hard job. That combination is just not gonna work. I should let it go. But on the other hand, Mac seems able to handle it, so why can't I…

Sigh…

X

As I open the front door of my apartment it is quiet. I'm not used to that. Normally when I come home from work, I will hear Reed talking or playing with my mom. She offered to watch him while I'm at work, but today I sorta gave her the day off. Reed will be staying with his friend.

I adopted Reed almost two years ago. I was walking home from work and decided to take the long way, through central park. I had just finished a heated argument with Gerrard and needed to cool off. As I made my way through the park I noticed a small boy sitting all alone on a bench. I approached him carefully and asked where his parents were. He looked up at me and told me that he didn't know. He was told to sit on the bench and wait for them. I asked if I could wait with him. He accepted my offer with a small smile. When I sat down he started talking to me. He told me his name and explained that his parents weren't his 'real' parents. He was adopted, because his real parents died in a car crash. It broke my heart to hear him talk about it so openly. And I also immediately thought of Stella. She had been an orphan as well. Did her adoptive parents made her wait on a bench, outside, in central park once as well. Probably not, but did they treat her right? I had never really given it much thought. I mean, I know about those kids, and I feel sorry for them, but I never really took a moment to think about it. I should talk to Stella some time. Get her to open up to me. Ask her to tell me some more about her childhood. Because, that's what she always tells me. To open up more. I shifted my attention back to Reed. He was looking at me with sad, hazel brown eyes. I asked him how long he has been waiting already. He sayd he didn't know how to tell time and that made me wonder how old he actually was. He told me that he was already three years old. That was enough for me to ask him to come with me to the precinct. As it was clear that his parents were not coming back to get him. No one should leave their child in central park, no matter what.

As we entered the precinct, Don looked at me with a lot of questions in his eyes and I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. This must be confusing. First of all, I already left, and not an hour later I'm back again. Not to mention I have a child in my arms. Reed said he was tired, so I optioned to carry him. He fell asleep against my shoulder five minutes from the precinct. I quickly explained to Don what happened to him and asked him to call child services.

When child services finally arrived, Reed was already awake again. We were both sitting in my office, and I had found some crayons for him, so he had something to do. I found it really easy to be around him, and when child services came to take him away to another foster family, it only took a sad expression from Reed to change my mind. He didn't want to leave me, and I didn't want him to leave. I pulled a lot of strings to get where I am now. After tons of paperwork and references from friends, family and colleagues I was finally able to legally adopt _Reed Taylor_.

The first couple of days were a little weird. I had always been alone and suddenly I was responsible for a three year old. Thank god for Stella. She came over on regular basis, to make sure that we were doing okay. And after a few weeks, Reed even started to call me daddy. The first time he said it, I thought I didn't hear him correctly. Maybe he had a slip up. But he continued to call me daddy and after a few days I found myself using that title to address myself to him as well. It felt almost natural.

Reed loves to visit the lab. He has had a lot of tours, but he always wants to see the equipment again and again. It doesn't bother me, so I just show him around again. Of course I first make sure there isn't anything bloody left behind for him to see.

He also loves to play with Stella. And Stella also loves to play with him. I think that's because she knows what he's been through already at such a young age. They have this understanding. I also trust Stella to watch him when Sinclair needs me.

Like yesterday. Reed wanted to visit the lab again, and of course that isn't a problem. But then Sinclair walked into my office. Something about a press conference that needed my expertise. Sure… But he wouldn't take no for an answer, so I had to follow him. I quickly asked Stella if she could keep an eye on Reed while I was downstairs, and as every other time, she didn't mind. But when I returned I was in quite a shock after I saw Reed's Christmas wish list. _He wanted to be a big brother._ I shared a look with Stella and I knew she didn't understand. Quietly she told me what Reed told her about his _mommy_. I felt really guilty. You see, Reed sees Stella as his mommy. We've had a lot of outings together and she has always been there for us when we needed help. I'm not saying I wasn't surprised the first time he asked me where _mommy_ was. He knows his real parents died, he told me that himself. But then he explained that Stella was his mommy. It's not hard to understand how he came to that conclusion, but I'm not sure if Stella would appreciate it. So I made him promise not to call her that. I know she wouldn't know how to deal with that. She would probably have a heart attack.

The first time Reed spoke about his mommy, except the time he explained to me about his real parents, was a couple of weeks ago when we went to the park together. Just the two of us. Normally Stella's with us, when we have an outing like this, but she had to work this weekend. Reed was all sad, because she couldn't come. Well, actually it was more like, "Where is mommy?". I don't think he meant to say that. And I didn't understand him at first. He had never talked about his mother, so I wasn't sure what he was asking. He knows that I adopted him. But then he corrected himself and asked where Stella was. Then I understood that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to involve Stella with everything we did. Reed was getting attached to her and I wasn't sure if that was what she wanted. She is trying to get her life back on track and I don't think that will work when you have a little boy clinging to you. Although I also don't think she is making much progress by herself. She's been down lately, always looking over her shoulder, on edge, jumpy. Every time I ask about it, she shrugs it off as stress from the latest case or the lack of sleep she got the night before. I don't buy it. I've known her for more than eight years, I can see right through her, and I know she's hiding the truth from me. Maybe I should invite her over for a cup of coffee so we can talk. Nothing date-ish. Although, maybe, that is what I want. A date? I should just ask her out. There is a chance that she would say yes…

X

Right now, it's been three months since Wayne came into my life and I'm still under his watch. People around the lab are noticing things. I'm not eating much around there, 'cause I can't. I've gotten used to the lack of food due to Wayne's methods, so every time I'm allowed to eat, I really can't. I just can't keep it inside. That also means I've lost weight. A lot. I can see my own bones sticking out and I'm deliberately wearing loose shirts to cover up that fact. Some people at the lab seem to be disappointed when they see me lately. And, no matter how much make up I wear, I can still see the dark circles that are forming under my eyes. And I know that my face has the same color as a ghost. Mac has pointed that out a couple of times. I'm also addicted to the insulin shots. Well, not addicted, but I'm depending more and more on them. That's probably because I'm not eating anymore, but it is forming a problem at work, as nobody knows that I have the disease. Only Mac knows, since he's my best friend, not to mention my boss, and I trust him to keep it a secret. I know people at the lab will look at me differently when they find out. Maybe not the team, but others will. They will be more careful around me, and I don't want that to happen. I'm not made of glass.

I've also noticed the snipers around the lab, from day one. That really freaked me out. Now I know Wayne was not lying and he's willing to kill me, or Mac. Mac … he has been asking questions lately. He's suspecting something and I hate lying to him, but I know I have no choice. I love that man, I really do. I'm just too scared to tell him. Especially right now. If I tell him now, I don't know what Wayne will do. And I also don't how Mac feels about me. If he doesn't feel the same, I'm just waiting for a verbal disappointment and I'll risk both of our lives. I just don't know what to do anymore. I wish Wayne would let me go already. He told me, just a few more days. That was a month ago. A friend of him had to take care of some business in town, and he needed a back-up plan for when that went wrong. I am that back-up plan. I'm screwed. And I need Mac.

I slowly enter my apartment. As I'm locking the door behind me, I sense Wayne. He has changed these couple of months. As rough as he was at first as gentle as he is now.

'Welcome home, sweetheart,' he whispers in my ear, 'you know the drill. Now move your cute ass.'

I don't say anything back, but I'm slowly walking into my bedroom. He follows me, and gently pushes me further into the room. He always waits in my room, until I'm finished in the bathroom. When I come out in my nightgown, he walks towards me and pushes me onto my bed.

'Time for your shot, honey,' and Wayne lifts my nightgown up. He inserts the needle into my belly and kisses the spot afterwards. 'And now it's time for our little chat. What did Det. Taylor do today?'

I knew this question was coming since he has asked it every day when I returned home. And my answer has always been the same. 'Mac did nothing unusual. He got in before I did, I left before he did, he finished some paperwork and went to a crime scene with Don Flack and Danny Messer. Oh, and he also visited the morgue.'

'Did he mention anybody named David Seymour?' Wayne continues to question me.

'No.'

'Good girl,' he said and patted my cheek, 'Now, tomorrow will be a bit different. Tomorrow will be the big day and I want you to do something for me. I don't have to remind you what will happen when you refuse, right?'

I shake my head.

'Good. I want you to clear the building. I don't care how you do it, but before four o'clock the whole building must be empty. When you've done that, I want you to get det. Taylor, det. Flack, dr. Hawkes, mr. Ross and yourself inside an elevator car. Then around the 18th floor power should go out. Got it?'

This time I just nod my head.

'Very good. I'll let you figure out a plan. Sweet dreams, Stella,' and he left my bedroom, but not before he cuffed my right hand to the headboard, closed all the windows, turned all the lights off and locked the doors.

And I was all alone again. I must say, my eyes are adjusting to the darkness faster now. But still I feel uncomfortable lying in bed with one hand cuffed. I just have to remind myself that after tomorrow it will all be over. Finally. But first, I have to come up with a plan to clear the building before four o'clock and get everybody in the elevator. And how am I gonna get a power outage? But I have to do this. Else Mac and I will die. I can't let that happen now. Not now that it's almost over…

X

I made a decision. I need Stella to tell me the truth. Right now. I can't get a good night rest before she does. So before I even sat down on the couch in my apartment, I left again.

As I gently knock on Stella's front door, I can hear noise coming from inside the apartment. Good, she's home. But after a few minutes, she still hasn't opened the door.

'Stella. I know you're in there. Open the door,' I knock once more.

What is going on? I just heard some noise, and now she's not opening. What if she's hurt? I'm about to use the spare key she gave me when I hear someone unlocking the door.

X

The bedroom door flies open again and I see a very angry Wayne hovering over my bed. I blink my eyes a couple of times, trying to get them to adjust to the bright light that is suddenly shining into my bedroom.

'Why do you have a visitor at this hour?' Wayne growls at me. I look at the alarm on my nightstand. 01.22 a.m.

'I don't know. Do you know who it is?' I whisper, and inside I pray that it is Mac. I know he's on to something and when he sees me tonight, he may figure everything out. He can save me before it all gets out of hand. I know Mac pays attention to details, and right now, I'm not covering up any bruises.

'It's your handsome detective.'

'Mac,' I whisper and I close my eyes, 'what do you want me to do?'

'I want you to get rid of him. Don't let him into your apartment and don't let him see me, or you will pay for it.'

He drags me out of bed before I can response, and I stumble to the door. When I open it, Mac is still waiting. I'm quick to notice the worried expression on his face.

'Hey Mac. Did you need anything?' I ask, without opening the door further, so he has no change to enter my apartment.

'Hey Stell. I'm sorry about the late hour, but I couldn't wait till tomorrow. And yeah … I need something,' he stumbles on his words like he's just a little schoolboy. I also notice the blush creeping up his cheeks. 'Can I come in?'

Damn it. I was hoping this question wouldn't come. What should I say now?

'Mac. I … do you know what time it is?' I blink my eyes a couple of times to support my comment.

'I'm sorry Stella. I know you need your sleep, but it's important.'

'Can't it wait until tomorrow? I'm really tired and I might fall asleep on you now.'

'Of course. I'm sorry I woke you up. It's just… be careful okay?' with that he turns around and walks back to the elevator.

With a sigh I close the door and lean against it.

'How sweet, he wants to talk.' Wayne's voice erupts my thoughts and I quickly turn back into defense mode. 'Now back to bed.'

I comply and am once again cuffed to the headboard. Waiting for morning to come…

X

Okay, I went. It didn't give me a lot of answers, but I know something is wrong now. Stella wasn't wearing her normal clothes and the bruises on her arms and legs were very visible. Actually I should say bones. God, she is so skinny. That can't be healthy. When we're at work she wears a sweater with long sleeves. Well, lately that is what she wears. It seems as though her wardrobe has changed the last few months. Before, she would wear low cut tops or blouses. But I think I know why she changed. She is hiding how skinny she has become from the rest of us. I also noticed how scared she looked when she opened the door for me. And she didn't open it completely, like she was hiding something. And why couldn't I come in. Okay, it is late, but we've had late outings before, it was never a problem.

'Stella, what is going on?' I sigh as I enter the elevator.

The whole way back to my apartment I'm thinking about Stella. And when I enter my own apartment, I come to a conclusion. She's being abused. But by who? And why isn't she looking for help? I'm her best friend and she knows she can always come to me if she has a problem or needs a shoulder to cry on. Although that rarely happens. Stella doesn't cry. Only once, I've seen her cry.

Tomorrow I'll ask her what is going on. And I won't be satisfied with an excuse like "Didn't sleep well" or "It's just the case we're working on". I want to know the real truth. I also want her to see a doctor. I know about her disease, and not eating won't help her. She's never had a problem with it before, and she knows how to handle it, so why isn't she dealing with it the proper way? However, it will have to wait till tomorrow. And with that thought in mind, I climb into my bed and try to drift off to sleep.

X

As I lie in bed again, I can't fall asleep. I keep thinking about Mac. He's on to something. Thank God, after tomorrow this will all be over. But first I have to think of a plan to clear the lab. How am I gonna do that? What will clear the whole building?

When I open my eyes the next morning I can see the light from outside shining through my window. Wow, I guess I, eventually, fell asleep. I look to my right and see it's only 5.30 a.m. I sigh. Still half an hour, 'till Wayne is supposed to wake me.

X

'Are you all set?' I ask David. In about an hour I'll be waking up Stella, so I still have some time to go over the plan again.

'I located her. After today _it_ will be gone for good. Don't worry, I got your back.'

I hang up and slowly ease myself down on a chair in the kitchen. I take a good look around. 'I'm certainly gonna miss this apartment' I say to no one in particular.


	2. Chapter 2 Sorry, Sorry

**Alright, chapter 2. This chapter isn't bèta-ed, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. **

**It isn't quite as long as the previous one, because I had no idea how to end this chapter, but I already know how I want to start the next one. I hope you like this one and I promise I will update as soon as possible.**

**Chapter 2 – Sorry, Sorry**

'Honey, it's time to wake up,' Wayne says in a singing voice. Of course I'm already awake and if I hadn't been, I would have woken up by the sound of the door slamming against the wall when he pushed it open.

'Morning. It's time for breakfast,' and with that, he inserts the needle and pushes the liquid inside my body. I close my eyes momentarily to let the nausea pass, but I find out that it's not helping anymore. Wayne is quick to pick it up and uncuffs me.

As soon as I'm free I sprint to the bathroom and throw up in the toilet bowl. Although there isn't much to throw up. After I'm finished I lean my head against the wall and try to get my vision back. I know how messed up this is. I really need to see a doctor and Wayne isn't going to take me there, so I'm glad this is almost over. I'm also wondering what to tell Mac since he came over last night and wants to talk today. Maybe I can convince him to have that talk after four o'clock, when Wayne will leave me alone, I've cleared the building and we're trapped in that elevator car. A silent tear escapes my eye and I wipe it away. Now is not the time to break down.

When I walk back into my bedroom I see Wayne waiting on my bed.

'Are you okay honey?' he asks me and for a moment it seems like he's really concerned about me.

'Fine,' is all I say.

He quickly leaves the room and allows me privacy so I can get dressed for work. I try to be as quick as possible, but when I feel another wave of nausea attack me, I'm rushing to the bathroom for the second time. Crap. This is not good.

X

When I enter the lab it's still quiet. No wonder, since it's 6 in the morning. I just couldn't sleep anymore. I was laying in my bed thinking about Stella, trying to figure out what was going on.

After last night it's clear to me that she's being abused, but why didn't she talk to Flack or something. Report this. Why didn't she talk to me? I'm supposed to be her best friend.

A little before seven I see Stella walking into the lab. Maybe it's the light in here, but it seems to me that she's even paler than before. Alright, here goes nothing, I have to talk to her, now.

'Stella, wait up,' I start as I sprint out of my office.

'Mac,' she turns around to face me.

I wait a moment to catch my breath and she keeps looking over her shoulder.

'Stell, do you have a minute, 'cause I really need to talk to you?'

'Can't it wait? We'll go out for lunch … then I'll tell everything'

'Promise?'

She nods and immediately turns around and walks away again.

'Damn' I think. I want to know already. At least there is something wrong, that's for sure now, she just said so herself.

X

'Damn' I think to myself. I just said there was something wrong, now he really expects an answer. What do I do?

As I walk towards my office I can feel someone's eyes on me. slowly I turn around, only to find Jennifer looking towards me. Jennifer Fisscher is Kendall's replacement since she's on maternity leave since a couple of months. Because of all the toxins and chemicals we work with in the lab, Adam didn't want her working there anymore when she was six months pregnant. He's going to be a really protective daddy. But with her gone, Mac had to find someone who could take over for a little while. Jennifer was the perfect candidate … But she also gives me the creeps. Ever since she started working here I found her staring at me with this _look _in her eyes. Like she can see right through me. It freaks me out.

'Jen, did you need anything?'

'No, I was just wondering if I could leave a little earlier. I have to pick up my niece from school today, 'cause my brother is away and my sister-in-law is not feeling very well,' she answers quickly.

'Sure, what time did you have to leave?'

'Oh, just a little before four o'clock' Jen answers.

'I'll clear it with Mac for you'

'Okay. Thanks Stella'

I continue the walk towards my office. _A little before four_, is that just a coincidence? Right, now I'm being paranoid. Just because she gives _me _the creeps, doesn't mean she's evil or something. Get a grip Bonasera.

Just then I spot Millie and Reed coming out of the elevator. Millie is Mac's mother and she watches Reed for him while he is at work. They have visited the lab before, but did they really have to choose this day to show up here. When something is about to happen. Now, calm down Stella. It's still morning. They'll be gone before four. I look up from my computer again and catch Reed's eyes. He smiles at me and start dragging his grandmother towards my office.

'Stella,' he happily greets me 'guess what, I had a sleepover last night'

'You did, with who?' I ask him, while he's climbing in my lap again.

'With Jeremy. We stayed up really late and watched movies. And this morning grandma picked me up again'

'And did you have fun?'

'Yeah, but I also missed daddy'

'So that's why we're here so early, right, so you can say hi to daddy' Millie explains.

'Well, Mac's out on a scene right now, so you'll have to wait until he comes back'

'Can you give us a tour through the lab? Grandma hasn't seen everything yet' Reed gently asks me.

'I'm sure Stella has something better to do Reed' Millie interrupts.

'Oh no its fine. I just have paperwork to finish and Mac already knows I hate that, so I gladly give you guys a tour' I smirk.

X

When I come back from the scene with Danny, I see my mother sitting behind my desk reading some sort of magazine while Stella is reading to Reed on the couch in my office. As I watch the scene behind the glass walls of my office I notice my mom bringing her finger to her lips, ordering me to be quiet when I enter. I shift my attention back to Stella and see she has stopped reading and is now adjusting a blanket around my son's small body. How sweet. Silently, I enter my office and place my jacket on one of the chairs. Then I hug my mom and move towards the couch. I kneel in front of Stella and place a hand on my son's cheek. He smiles but doesn't wake up. I notice how he's lying half on Stella. His head in her lap, one arm around her waist and the other under his head.

'You comfortable?' I joke.

'Very. He saved me from my paperwork, so this is the least I could do' Stella replies as she continues to stroke Reed's hair away from his face.

'He told me this morning when I picked him up from Jeremy's that he had fun but missed his daddy, so I offered to drive by the lab so he could say hi,' Millie starts to explain, 'then he saw Stella in her office and she told us that you were out on a case so she waited with us. Gave us a tour. Then we stopped in your office since you have a couch and Reed wanted to read something, but he was to tired so he just fell asleep'

'I missed you too son,' I turn back to Reed, 'it was to quiet at home'

Just then Reed begins to stir. Slowly he lifts his head from Stella's lap and looks around the room. Then he notices me.

'Daddy,' he gives me a big hug.

'I missed you too Reed,' I hug him back, 'I heard you had another tour. I think you can dream it by now, am I right?'

'But I like tours, daddy,' Reed whines, 'and we had to show grandma' he looks up at Stella for confirmation.

'He's right Mac,' she offers me.

'Well, we should let you guys get back to work,' Millie interferes in our playful banter. She comes around the desk to hug and kiss Stella and I can see the shock written over her face when she realizes that Stella is all bones. She doesn't let Stella know however. She just smiles and turns around to give me a hug and a kiss. Then she grabs Reed's hand and together they leave the lab.

I turn to Stella and smile once more.

'You know,' I start, 'that was a really sweet scene to walk in on'

Our eyes connect and she blushes.

'I should get back to my paperwork,' she stammers, 'I'll meet you at lunch, right?'

'Yes, I'll swing by your office around noon'

She smiles one more time and then turns to leave my office.

X

_A sweet scene_. Is he trying to say something? I know I shouldn't be thinking this. I have to plan a set-up. Yes, that's where my focus should be.

Maybe I can invite them all for a drink? But then again, it's the middle of the day. If I say I need some help, I'm sure I can get Mac and Don to follow me. but what about Sheldon and Adam. Adam rarely leaves the lab during work hours.

Alright, maybe I can solve my lunch problem. Mac wants to grab lunch with me, so I can tell my story, but that's a couple of hours to early. What should I do about that. Maybe I'm lucky and get a call sometime before noon. That way I can skip lunch. Wow, this is the first time I'm praying for a scene.

X

Damn it! Why did that woman have to get murdered. There goes my plan to talk to Stella. Maybe I can offer her dinner. But then I would have to include Reed. On the other hand, maybe that isn't so bad…

As soon as I enter my office again, my phone starts ringing. Of course, I can't be gone for a second or someone needs me.

'Taylor,' I answer.

'McCanna, it's me,' my mother replies.

'You just saw me this morning, is something wrong? Are you and Reed alright?' I immediately worry.

'Oh no, we're fine, son. It's Stella I'm worried about,'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, when I gave her a hug … I just … I just felt bones. She's so skinny. That can't be healthy, right? And Reed told me the same thing. Well, not exactly the same, but close. And he still thinks of Stella like his mommy. You should do something about that son,' she ends her little speech.

'I know Stella is … thin. But the last few weeks we didn't really talk. I mean, I felt something was wrong, I saw something was wrong, she is a walking skeleton. I even came to her apartment last night, but she refused to let me in and didn't want to talk, so I made her promise we talk today. I confronted her this morning, but she said she'd rather wait till lunch and discuss this somewhere outside the lab. I told her it was okay, but just as we were gonna walk out, Don came rushing in. said we had a dead body in Central Park. I'm gonna try and get her to open up to me tonight if that's alright with you. We can have dinner, the four of us. As for the mommy part. I already talked to Reed. Made him promise not to mention that again, and certainly not to Stella. What else can I do?' I desperately ask.

'Actually, I meant, you should talk to Stella about the mommy part. I know you're in love with her, son. And I can clearly see she's in love with you and your son. I think she would like it if Reed would call her mommy. You can give her the family she never had McCanna. Think about it,'

'Mom! I can't just say that. What would she think of me?'

'I think she would be very happy, son.'

'Mom, you can't be serious. Please. At least not now. Maybe one day, I don't know,' I sigh.

'Alright, McCanna. I guess you're right. I see you tonight, okay.'

'Okay, bye mom.'

_Mothers_… I love my mom, but sometimes she can just rant on and on about my love life, or lack thereof. I know she just wants to see her son happy, but she doesn't have to be so obvious about it.

X

Alright, this is it. A couple of minutes 'till four o'clock. I'll get Mac, Don and Sheldon to help me gather some more evidence on our Central Park vic. I really don't know about Adam. Will Wayne be really mad at me if I can't get him inside the cart? Probably. But three instead of four is better than none at all.

Here we go. Perfect timing Don, but I have to interrupt your chat with Messer.

'Hey Don, can you come with me,' I stick my head into the breakroom, where Don is talking with Danny.

'Sure Stell, what's going on?' don immediately gets up and follows me to Mac office.

'I'll explain in a minute.'

I softly knock on Mac's office door.

'Stella, come in.'

'Hey Mac, sorry to interrupt, but I just got a call from officer Jenkins about our Central Park vic. He found another witness. She claims she saw it happen, but got scared when the police arrived, so she ran. She came back though and now she wants to talk. She also has some blood on her according to Jenkins, so he said to bring some CSI's.'

'Alright, let's go then. You coming as well Hawkes?'

'Sure'

Pfeeww. Hawkes is coming along. Thanks Mac, you're a life savior. Just as we're about to enter the elevator I see Adam coming our way. It seems as though he's in a hurry.

'Hold the elevator please!' he yells as he rounds the corner.

Don quickly puts his hand between the closing doors, so Adam can slip in.

'Thanks. Kendall just called. Her water broke, I need to get to the hospital as soon as possible. I'm gonna be a dad.' Adam rambles on.

Now I feel really terrible. But everything is already set. I finally found a way to break into the system and send the codes to Wayne, so he could control the elevator. He's not gonna let us go now. I'm so sorry Adam…

**A/N: I don't know if you've noticed already, but all the titles I use are songs. If you can guess who sings these songs, I may just let you decide something later on in this story. You can let me know what you guess when you leave me a review...**


	3. Chapter 3 Don't Go Away

**Hi, chapter three is all done. I still hope you'll reward me with some reviews. It's been a hectic couple of days for me, so I'm sorry if it isn't that good. Had to study for an important history test, and I absolutely hare history. I'm a complete disaster. Well, on to the story.**

**Chapter 3 – Don't Go Away**

As soon as the elevator stops, I break down as well. The events of the last couple of months finally catching up and the relieve that it's all over now allowing my tears to run free. My sudden outburst also causes four shocked sets of eyes to look in my direction.

'Stell …' I hear Mac say, 'what's going on Stella? We'll get out of here in no time. This isn't the first time this has happened to us, right? It's not such a big deal.'

He gently wraps his arms around me and tries to calm me down. This action, however, only makes me shed more tears. Slowly, Mac positions us on the floor of the elevator car, and moves me so I'm half on his lap, half leaning against his chest. I burry my face against his shoulder as I begin to sob uncontrollably.

X

I cast a glance around the elevator. Catching the eyes of the other men. They look like they have no idea of what's going on with the woman in my arm as well.

'Stell,' I try again, only to have her press her face more against my body.

Don and Sheldon sit down next to me and are also trying to get Stella to talk. Adam, a little unsure of what to do, just sits against the wall opposite us.

I finally feel Stella calming down. Her breath is starting to even out again.

'Sorry,' I hear her mumble when she lifts her head and looks at everybody.

'You don't have to be sorry for anything Stella,' Sheldon assures her as he gently rubs her back.

She sniffs a little and finally locks eyes with me.

'You want to explain what's been going on for the past three months now?' I softly ask.

She nods.

X

Finally I can let people know what my life has been like for the last couple for months. I don't have to hide anything anymore.

After taking another deep breath I start my story. Starting with how I met a guy, Wayne, three months ago at a bar with Jessica. Don's sits up straight immediately, but I quickly assure him that she's fine. That I think she's fine. Mac also sits up straighter, but I'm guessing that's because of something else. I explain that Jess wanted me to find my prince charming, but that Wayne and I agreed we were not gonna start dating. He wasn't looking for a girlfriend and I wasn't ready for a boyfriend. He wasn't my type either. Then I tell them that I met up with Wayne again a couple of days later, because he called and said he wanted to talk with me about some problems he had.

'Why did he call you? I'm sure he has other friends and he barely even knew you' Don immediately interrupts.

'Because he knew I was a detective. He told me he had some problems with the police. He was being accused of something his friend had done. He didn't want to turn in this friend, but he also didn't want to take the blame' I quickly explain. 'He sounded genuine when he called me, so I didn't think he was lying'

Then I go on with my story. I tell them that later that night, when I came home, I found Wayne in my living room threatening me with a knife. Tell them about the insulin shots I've been given these past months to keep me under control. About what he wanted me to do for him, about the elevator that we're now trapped in. When I finally finish it's silent for a couple of minutes. Then everybody starts talking at once.

'Why did he do that?'

'Are you okay?'

'How come you didn't tell us?'

'What was his goal?'

I lock eyes with Mac again, seeking comfort in them, before continuing.

'He told me, the first night I found him in my apartment, that he had to help his friend. David Seymour. Turns out that this guy knocked up his ex girlfriend when she was only sixteen and he was twenty. She decided that she was too young and that it would be irresponsible to take care of a child, so she had an abortion. She told him when it had already happened and that pissed him off. Beat her into a hospital for _killing his child_. He got arrested for doing this. Years later, when he got out, he was still seeking revenge. He finally tracked her down to New York and started to form a plan. He would keep an eye on her and her new boyfriend and then kill them both. But when he was about to put this plan into motion, he found out that she was pregnant again. And this time she planned on keeping the baby. This infuriated him even more. He lost his child, while this new guy got to keep his. So he made a new plan. After the girl had given birth, he would visit her at the hospital and kill the baby instead. That would destroy her and her boyfriend and that way they had to experience the same thing he had.' I cry.

'Do you know the girls name?'

'Kendall,' I whisper.

'What?' Adam screams, 'he can't do that. Why would you help him do that, Stella. We've got to save her.'

'Hey!'

That didn't catch his attention.

'You helped him. He's gonna kill my daughter, and you helped him with that.'

'Adam!' Mac yelled again, this time with more authority in his voice. 'Stella didn't mean to help them. She must have been forced or something right?' he now looks at me and I nod, 'See, she would never do this to Kendall or to you.'

'Stella?' Don asks, 'what did he tell you to make you do this. To get you so scared that you wouldn't tell anybody?'

'He told me he had some snipers around the lab, some people shadowing me outside and an accomplice inside the lab. I saw the snipers. They freaked me out … and he said he would kill Mac too.'

'Kill me?' Mac asks, 'why me?'

'Because he knew you mean the most to me,' I whisper.

'But why did he want you to trap us in the elevator?'

'I don't know. Maybe he's gonna call or something.'

'…'

At that moment my cell phone comes alive.

'Bonasera,' I answer weakly and put the phone on speaker.

'Hey darling. You did great,' I see Mac's hands turning into fists when he hears Wayne calling me darling, 'I know I said it would all be over after you did this for me, so I assume you told your team members all about me?' I stay silent, 'very well, you don't have to answer that, but I didn't exactly tell you the whole truth. I need you to do one more thing.'

'And what's that?' Mac asks him.

'Ah, detective Taylor, I had a feeling you were listening. I just want her to give me the combination to her locker.'

'What do you have in your locker?' Don whispers to me.

'Ehm, clothes, my purse … my gun.'

'What do you need from her locker?' Mac brutally asks.

'Oh, I don't need anything from her locker. I got my own guns don't you worry about that. No, I need to put something inside her locker'

'And what's that' Don's interrogation voice takes over.

'Well, let's see. I've got detective Taylor's mother and son sitting in the locker room, and I want to place a bomb in my darling's locker. You see, if you try to open that elevator before seven p.m. that bomb will go off. If you just stay in there, nothing will happen, well maybe to Stella, but I have no intention to kill two innocent people'

'My daughter is also innocent' Adam screams into the phone.

'Ah, Mr. Ross' I'm really sorry. Then he hangs up.

'Reed …' I hear Mac mumble.

'I'm so sorry I got you all into this mess' I start to apologize.

'It's not your fault Stella,' Sheldon buts in. Then the doctor in him arises, 'now, how long did you say he held you captive?'

'Three months'

'And how many insulin shots did he give you a day and how long between them?'

'If I had a day tour every morning and early in the evening and if I had the night tour every night before I got to work and then again around noon when I came back'

'And what about food, he gave you enough to eat?'

'He didn't let me eat when I was at home'

'Why did he use insulin?' Don interrupts Sheldon's questioning, 'I mean, that's not very common to use with a hostage situation'

'Because Stella is a diabetic' Mac answers for me, 'he probably knew that'

'Dammit Stella. That's why he just said that you might get hurt if we sit in this elevator long enough. We need to get you to a hospital'

'No!' I respond.

'What? Stell, someone needs to check you out'

'Not before seven, I've been fine the last three months, I'll be fine another three hours'

'Will you then allow me to …'

I cut Sheldon off, 'do what you need to do' I don't need to hear him say it.

'Alright, Stella will you lay down for me and tell me where he inserted the insulin' Sheldon begins his examination.

As I move myself from Mac's arms and turn to lay down he gently guides my head in his lap. A tear escapes my eye as he strokes some curls from my face.

'He mostly poked into my belly,' I softly tell Sheldon, 'but when he was angry or in a hurry he would insert the insulin in my thigh. That only happened a couple of times at night when I was wearing a nightgown. He would have to stay up all night to wait for me, but he was not an evening person so sometimes he got frustrated then'

'Can I lift your shirt up a bit?'

'Sure'

Gently, Sheldon grabs the hem of the sweater I'm wearing and lifts it up till right under my breasts. I can hear the gasps that escape my coworkers mouths. I can even see Mac's eyes watering as he looks down on my body.

I know it's bad, but I've seen it every day. This is new for them to see me like this, so I'm not surprised by their reaction to the sight of my body.

'Stell, this is not healthy' Don speaks up.

'Do you think I don't know that Don' I snap but quickly apologize.

'No, I'm sorry Stell, it's not your fault. I'll make myself useful, try calling Danny. Get him to the hospital to stop Wayne or Seymour. Hey Stell, do you know the names of the snipers or accomplice in the lab?'

'Well, I tried to do some research, but I was afraid they were gonna find out, so I don't have much. But the names of the snipers are Sven Oleg and Rob Fischer. Now Rob was married to Jennifer who was Kendall's replacement, so I'm thinking she's the insider, could also be just a coincidence. They got divorced two years ago, so maybe she has nothing to do with all of this. Now as for the three followers, I believe their names are Charlie McManon, Marwan Amir and Morris DeVries. I don't know anything about them or why they're helping Wayne and Seymour. Hell, I don't even know how these two know each other'

'It's okay. That you know their names is a lot Stell' Mac tried to calm me down.

I nod and put my head back in his lap. In the mean time Sheldon is still examining my body. He's carefully looking at all the needle marks that mark my body. Some of them old, but still visible, and some of them fresh. I close my eyes and try to get my breathing under control. It's been an hour since we got trapped in the elevator and normally Wayne would have given me my shot somewhere in the next half hour. I know my body is counting on that and I also know that I may not survive the next two hours inside the elevator.

'Hey Danny, it's Don. Do me a favor and go to the hospital right away. Someone is going to hurt or kill Kendall her baby. They're possibly gonna hurt her too, so take someone with you. I'll send some uniforms to the hospital as well, but I also want you there. We don't know for sure if we can trust everybody' Don quickly explains as soon as Danny picks up his phone.

It's silent for a couple of minutes, before Don makes another call.

'Hey Angell. Can you come to the crime lab right now? We've got a possible hostage situation in the locker room. Two people inside and a bomb in one of the lockers. Try to get the people out or dismantle the bomb will ya?' Don slightly begs, 'and be careful'

X

'Thanks Don' I whisper.

Thank god Don is able to remain sort of calm in this situation. We sit in silence for the next ten minutes. Sheldon finished his examination a couple of minutes ago, but can't do anything to treat Stella right now. We have nothing sort of food with us. Assuming Stella would drive us to the crime scene. We just have to wait 'till we can get out of here. Yeah, easier said than done. If we get out of here before seven, my son and mother die. And if we don't get to the hospital in time, Adam's family dies. Suddenly something dawns on me.

'Stell?' I ask, 'when I came to your apartment last night, Wayne was there as well right?'

She nods.

'Was that the reason you wouldn't let me in last night?'

Again she just nods.

'Did you get into trouble because of me that night?'

This time she shakes her head and I'm instantly relieved. Suddenly I was afraid he would rape Stella or something. But he could have done that before yesterday evening…

'Did he do something else to you, than the insulin shots I mean, in the last three months?' I softly ask. So soft in fact, that only Stella heard my question.

And this time when she nods I can feel my heart break into tiny pieces. I don't have to ask her what that other thing was. I close my eyes and pull her further against my body. We sit like that for the remaining hour, but when clock hits six I can feel Stella starting to shake. As I look down on the woman in my arms I notice her eyes are closed and her hands are clenched into fists.

'Hawkes' I immediately yell, 'what's happening with her.

'Her body need the insulin. Normally Wayne would have given her a shot by now, so her body is depending on them'

Hawkes crouches down next to Stella to take her pulse.

'Anything we can do?'

'Unless you've got something sweet in your pocket, no'

After five minutes of shaking, Stella calms down a bit again and opens her eyes.

'What's gonna happen if she doesn't get the shot in time Sheldon?' Don asks, panic written over his face.

'She can slip into a coma …' Sheldon starts.

'… then I die' Stella finishes for him.

I let out a shaky breath and pull Stella back into my arms. 'You're not gonna die today Stell' I whisper in her ear, 'you're gonna live a long and happy life, you hear me. You can't leave me alone'

'How long 'till we can get out of here?' Adam asks.

'45 minutes' Don answers after he checks his watch.

'You hear that Stell? 45 minutes. You just have to hang in there 45 minutes longer' Sheldon gently tells her.

She nods and closes her eyes again.

'No! don't close your eyes Stell. I need you to keep looking at me' I panic.

I can see she's fighting to keep her eyes open, but can't help but smile when I see those beautiful green orbs looking at me again.

'That's it Stell. You're doing great'

I try to keep talking to Stella keeping her awake ten minutes longer by doing so, but then she can no longer keep her eyes locked with mine.

'EMT's standing outside for when we get out of here. Adam can ride with them' Sheldon suddenly announces, apparently he contacted the hospital while I was busy trying keeping Stella awake.

'Thanks Hawkes,' Adam starts, 'I appreciate it and … guys? Stella! Why is she bleeding? This is not happening. Please?'

I look down at Stella again and indeed, I see a pool of blood forming between her legs.

'Dammit' I can hear Hawkes mutter, but I'm not picking up much else. This is not suppose to happen. Not to Stella, the woman I love. I lost the love of my life once, I will not let that happen again.

X

'_Stella'_

'_Stell?'_

'_Open your eyes, okay'_

Slowly I blink a couple of times and see two frantic faces hovering above me. I notice Adam crying in one corner and Don trying to calm him. What happened. Did someone call with bad news? Oh God, please don't let that be true. Let Kendall and her baby be okay, please?

Then I feel this pain rippling through my body and can't help but scream out. Wrapping my arms around my midsection. I can feel some wetness between my legs and a shock goes through my body this time. No…

'Sheldon, why is she bleeding?' I hear Don ask, 'please, doc'

'I don't know Don,' Sheldon responds, almost panicking himself, 'this is just not good. Combined with her low blood sugar, internal bleedings can be fatal. We have to get her out. Now!'

'No. Sheldon, please. Don't' I beg him.

I look at Mac and beg him with my eyes to tell them the truth, 'cause I know I'll just fall apart if I have to get the words over my lips right now. He must have guessed what else Wayne had done to me when he asked earlier and now is the time to figure out what led from that one night.

'She eh … she,' Mac is having difficulties telling the team, 'she was pregnant?'

It comes out as a rather embarrassed question, and he looks at me for confirmation. I just nod.

'He … Wayne raped her one night. I don't know when, but she's having a miscarriage' Mac is sobbing now and pulls me in his lap again. I rest my head against his shoulder and let my tears fall as well.

Then I black out completely …

X

I can feel Stella's body going limb in my arms. And at the same time I feel the elevator car moving a bit. Please, this would be the perfect timing to start moving again. I look at my watch and see it's not seven p.m. yet. Did they get my mother and Reed out of the building safely? Is that why we can move already? Then Don's phone rings again.

'Flack' Don answers, 'Great. Yes. Paramedics ready? Okay, see you in a few'

He then turns to me, 'They got Reed and your mother out safely. They're already on their way to Queen of Mercy to be checked out, don't worry too much about it, 'cause Jess just told me your mom is just as stubborn as you are. She refused to go without seeing if you were okay. Because of Reed, she went with the paramedics. There's also a second bus ready to take Stell, Adam and yourself there. Hawkes and I will take my car and meet you all there'

'Did she tell you something about Kendall?' Adam asks.

'She hadn't contacted Danny yet. But if he hadn't called by now, I'm sure everything is fine' Don places a hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly the elevator continues his way down to the main floor. I pick Stella up in my arms and stand up. So does the rest. When the doors open I rush out. I spot the bus on the street and race towards them. They meet me halfway with a stretcher and I gently put Stella down on it. The paramedics then roll her into the ambulance and I jump in next to her. Adam gets in as well and then we're off to the hospital.

Stella is immediately given a shot of whatever and one of the medics starts an IV. I don't know what it's all for, so I just hold her hand and pray we're in time to save her life. As I look to my right, I see Adam fiddling with his cell phone. Waiting for a call from Danny, to tell him everything is going to be fine.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Dum Dum Dum Dum… Oooh… Cliffy. Sorry to end here, but I want still don't know what will happen to that baby. I don't know if I can update soon, I have a lot of important test the next couple of weeks. Have to study. **

**Bye Bye**


	4. Chapter 4 Love Like Oxygen

**Hi guys, I'm back. I'm really sorry it took me so long, but I just had no clue what to write. Well, I knew what I wanted to write, I just couldn't write it down properly. I hope you all like this chapter, even though I'm not that happy with it myself.**

**Oh, by the way, I switched singers…**

**Chapter 4 – Love Like Oxygen**

A soft knock is heard on the door of Stella's hospital room. So soft in fact, that I barely hear it.

'Come in,' I whisper and straighten up a bit from my position next to the bed.

Gently, my mother opens the door and leads Reed inside. He immediately rushes to my side to give me a big hug.

'Oh God, Reed. Are you alright?' I ask as I hug him back.

'Yeah,' he whispers, 'what's wrong with Stella? Is she sick?' he asks as he turns towards the bed.

'Yes, she's sick. But she's gonna be okay. Okay?'

'What's the thingy covering her mouth and nose?' he is curious.

'That's an oxygen mask. She needs it to breathe'

In the meantime, my mom has come to stand beside the bed. Gently she takes Stella's hand into her own and squeezes it. I hear her softly praying and decide to let her be for the time being. I turn my attention back to Reed and see that his gaze is still fixated on Stella and the machines surrounding her.

'Is she sleeping?' he asks.

I nod.

'When will she wake up?'

'I don't know Reed,' I feel a tear leaving my eye and hope my son doesn't notice, 'I don't know'

Reed slowly walks towards the bed and takes a hold of Stella's other hand. Then he bends over slightly to whisper something in her ear.

'You have to wake up now, mommy'

Then he rests his head next to her hand.

X

_I can feel someone taking my hand and whispering some words. The words however are not reaching my ears. Then, moments later I feel someone else take my other hand. A softer hand. A smaller hand. And a child's voice reaches my ear._

_You have to wake up now, mommy_

_Mommy? _

_Someone is calling me mommy. Me. Is this just my imagination playing with my mind or is this really happening? I want to talk back. I need to respond. Why can't I move? My body doesn't react to my mind. What's happening?_

_Now I feel something soft lying next to my arm. It feels like hair. Then I hear another voice. The first voice. Slowly it begins to dawn on me that this is the voice of Millie, Mac's mother. But why is she here? And where is here anyway?_

_The soft thing next to my arm is gone. Am I alone?_

_No. I hear a man speaking this time. I don't recognize the voice however. I'm trying really hard to listen and understand what is being said. Something about insulin, underweight and a stopped bleeding. Figure that's probably about me. _

_Then it all comes back to me. Wayne, the elevator, Adam and Kendall… Oh my God! What have I done? I've probably killed Kendall and her baby. _

_My mind goes into panic mode and I feel myself drifting into unconsciousness just before another male voice speaks up. This one I do recognize. Mac. _

X

When my mother noticed that Reed was laying his head down next to Stella, she figured he was probably very tired. So she stood up and gently grabbed his hand and led him towards the door. With a nod I let her know that I was gonna stay a bit longer with Stell, but that I had no objection if she wanted to take Reed home.

Five minutes after my mom and Reed left, a doctor came in.

'Ah, you must be detective Taylor, I heard you were the one who brought Miss Bonasera in? I have some good news for you sir. Detective Bonasera will be perfectly fine eventually. We were told that she probably had some sort of overdose of insulin, which was correct, but we treated her for that, and after a couple of hours that should be okay. On the other hand, because of this insulin problem, she also underweight. Correct me if I'm wrong, but my guess is that the insulin made her lose her appetite?'

I nod, unable to speak as of yet.

'Well, this should be a bit harder to solve. Especially for Miss Bonasera. She will have to work hard to reach the minimum weight again, and she will always remain somewhat thin. She will need all the support she can get, but from what I saw of the people who brought her in with you, I would say that she's got it. Now, the last thing was the bleeding. Dr. Hawkes told me that she thought that she was pregnant, but wasn't sure. Do you know something about that?'

'Yeah … right before she lost consciousness, she told me that the man who held her hostage had also raped her a couple of times. But thanks to the insulin her periods were not as regular as they had been, so when she skipped a couple she wasn't sure if it was because of the shots, or a possible pregnancy. When she started bleeding she immediately thought that she was indeed pregnant, but was now losing her baby.'

'All right, thank you. We weren't sure if detective Bonasera knew she was pregnant. I don't think it will be wise to tell her that she lost her baby. For now, at least. She has to deal with enough traumas already, so it will be better if she doesn't know yet. I doubt she will remember it when she wakes up. However, if she asks about the bleeding, I advise you to tell her the truth. I don't want her questioning our lies, when we can also tell the truth. If she asks, she obviously wants to know.'

'All right. Do you have any idea when she will wake up again?'

'At least a couple of hours. We gave her a sedative, so she should be asleep 'till somewhere around 2 a.m. I'll be back to check on her when she wakes up. Are you going to stay with her?'

'If it's okay I would really like to stay with her.' I tell the doctor, and I'm sure he can see on my face that I'm desperate enough to do anything to make sure that happens.

'I'm okay with it. I want to monitor her anyway, and I'm sure you'll contact me as soon as she wakes up.'

I nod and finally the doctor leaves the room, closing the door as he goes.

I turn to Stella again, and take her small hand into my larger one.

'Stella, Stell … I'm so glad you're going to be okay. You had us really scared in that elevator. I think you'll be happy to know that my mom and Reed are both fine. Jess got them out before seven, and started the elevator back up. Kendall and Amy are also okay. Can you believe it? Adam is a father. We got here just in time. I went with you to the ER, but Don and Danny went to Kendall. When they arrived at the room, it was swamped with doctors and nurses, so Danny figured that Seymour would probably wait 'till they were gone, so he could get away with it. We had no idea what he looked like, so Don and Danny just stopped everyone who came close to the room. Eventually they saw a figure lurking just around the corner. It looked like he was poking his head around every five minutes to see if they were gone already. Don said that he looked awfully suspicious, so he sought his way around the hallways and came up behind him. The guy, we think is Seymour, never saw him coming, so Don could take him by surprise. We have him in lock up now.'

Should I tell the rest of the story? I don't even know if she can hear me. I'll wait until she wakes up.

X

_It's quiet again. What happened with the voices? Where did they go? How long was I out again? I can feel some pressure on my left arm. The last time it was something soft. This time it's also soft, but it does feel different. If someone lying half-beside me? And who?_

_Suddenly I have a strong urge to open my eyes and look who is lying on my arm. To my surprise it actually works when I try to open my eyes again. Through my lashes I can see a dark figure on my left. I try to move my hand. Make him notice that I'm awake._

X

Wow. I must have fallen asleep. It's already 2.30 a.m. Stella can wake up every minute now. When I open my eyes, I see that I'm using Stella's hand as my pillow. But what has woke me up? Then I notice Stella's hand is twitching. Oh my God. She's waking up. I have to get the doctor in here. Immediately I push the button on her nightstand and not five seconds later a nurse is rushing through the door. When she notices Stella's hand is moving she walks out again, only to return with the doctor a minute later.

'Ah, detective Taylor. Is our patient waking up?'

'I could feel her hand moving.' Is all I say, as my eyes are still fixed on Stella's form.

The doctor walks towards one of the monitors surrounding Stella's head. He studies a couple and gives me a small smile. 'Her vitals are looking good, detective. If her hand was moving a little it seems that she wants to wake up. I've given her some more painkillers, so she shouldn't be in pain and I'll leave you alone with her. I'm sure you're who she wants to see when she opens her eyes.'

Together with the nurse he leaves the room and I take Stella's hand in mine again.

'Come on, Stella. I know you want to wake up. Please come back to me.'

I wait a couple of minutes, but then I see Stella is trying to open her eyes.

X

One by one, I'm opening my eyes. Only to close them again, the moment they're open. The light is just too bright inside this room. But someone noticed my efforts and I can feel a hand on one side of my face. Behind my closed lids I can also see a person hovering over me. I dare to open my eyes again and this time I see a blurry face above me. I blink a few times to get a clear image and then I recognize the man.

'Mac,' I choke out and he quickly offers me a glass of water with a straw in it. Gently he leads the straw between my waiting lips and I take a careful sip.

When I'm done he sets the glass down on the nightstand and grabs my hand again.

'Is it true?' I whisper, not able to use my voice properly for the time being.

'Is what true?' Mac asks.

'Amy?'

'You heard everything I told you? That's incredible. Yes it's true. Kendall had her baby, Amy. Adam is with them and Don and Danny caught Seymour. At least we think it is him. Actually, we're quite sure, and he pretty much gave away his name when Danny dragged him out of the hospital and in to the waiting police car,' Mac explains.

'And Wayne?' I want to know.

'We have no idea where Wayne is at the moment. I'm sorry Stell. That's why I asked for an officer outside of rooms, 'till you can get out of here'

I nod, and I know that Mac knows that I'm only agreeing to this because I'm too tired to fight him on it, but he lets it slide for this time.

X

I notice Stella's eyes are closing again and tell her to get some more rest. When she is asleep once again, I gently let go of her hand and leave the room. I inform the officer outside that I'm only getting a cup of coffee around the corner and that he shouldn't let anyone inside, except Stella's doctor. I know he has met him, so I'm not worried about Wayne pretending to be a doctor to get inside.

When I return to Stella's room with my coffee I see that the officer is now trying to explain to my mother why she can't go inside. I quicken my pace and lead my mother and Reed inside, apologizing to the officer.

'Mom? Reed? What are you doing here?'

'Reed had a nightmare. He woke up screaming for his mommy, so I thought it would be best if I brought him here. I figured he would be more comfortable around his dad' my mom replied, 'But how is Stella? Are there any changes?'

'Yeah. A rather big one. She woke up around half an hour ago. She spoke to me, but she was still very tired, so she fell asleep again. Must be the pain medication.'

'She woke up! That's wonderful honey'

My mom puts Reed on the ground next to Stella's bed and moves to give me a hug.

**Thanks for reading chapter 4. I'll try to upload the next chapter a bit faster.**


	5. Chapter 5 Shake, Shake, Shake

Chapter 5 - Shake, Shake, Shake

Two weeks after I had woken up, I was released from the hospital. Instead of returning to my own apartment, Mac has made me stay at his place, because Wayne was still on the loose and he didn't want to put me in any more danger.

Now, I'm not sure if me going back to my own home could be seen as putting myself in danger, but I let it slide. I mean, Mac has a big apartment, big enough for the whole team, and to tell you the truth, I'm pretty scared still. Almost every night I wake up from a nightmare, and the only thing that can calm me down again is the sound of Mac's voice and his arms around me holding me close to him.

So after I spent the first three nights in his spare room with nightmares and unable to calm myself, Mac decides that it would probably be better for the both of us if we shared a bed. I was trying not to bother Mac with my nightmares, he had enough to deal with already, but every time I woke up, Mac would rush into my room, to tell me that everything was alright, that I was save and that he would do everything in his power to keep me save. So naturally, when morning came around, we would both wake up, a bit disorientated, in one bed in his spare room, both extremely tired and sore, for the bed was quite small. So when it was time for bed on the forth night that I was staying at Mac's, he grabbed my hand and led me towards his bedroom.

I must say, it wasn't anything like I had expected. Not that I had given it much thought, but when I entered his room and noticed the warm interior I was surprised. There were pictures all over the room and even some of Reed's toys had found their way inside.

Mac led me to left side of the bed and after he made sure I was tucked in nicely, he walked around and slipped in behind me. I rolled onto my left side, facing Mac and snuggled closer to his chest. In return he wrapped his arms tightly around me. Soon, we both fell asleep, and I must say it was the best sleep I'd ever had. I didn't wake up with a nightmare for the first time in weeks.

X

I wasn't really sure what Stella would say, after I suggested sleeping in one bed. For the last couple of nights we both had had very little sleep. I didn't really care if I had a little sleep, I've always had trouble with it, but Stella really needed her rest if she wanted to get better. And it seemed that the only way for her to get that rest, was to sleep together. And not in that way…

But apparently Stella was thinking along the same lines, 'cause she immediately agreed. So, now we're in bed together. Supposedly sleeping, but right now I'm having a very hard time falling asleep. Stella is laying across my chest, but she seems to be comfortable, so I guess it doesn't really matter that I don't sleep. I settle for watching her sleep instead. Snoring softly.

The next time I look at the time, I notice it's already 5 in the morning. I must have fallen asleep at some point. However, Stella is still sleeping, so I don't dare moving around.

An hour and a half later I hear small footsteps in the hallway and only a second later the door opens. Reed sticks his head around the corner.

'Daddy? Can I come in?'

I see the pleading look in his eyes and I can resist the small boy. I nod my head, but also put a finger to my lips, telling him to be quiet.

He tiptoes further into the room and I carefully scoot over so he can get in the bed as well. As soon as we're all settled again, I feel Stella stirring.

X

Slowly I open my eyes and look straight into a pair of brown ones. Mac doesn't have brown eyes…

'Good morning Stella,' Reed whispers.

'Morning,' I reply, 'and to you too,' I turn my head towards Mac's face as he smiles at me.

We stay in bed like that for half an hour longer, but then we're all wide awake and in need of breakfast. Reed hurries out of the room to watch some cartoons in the living room and Mac and I walk into the kitchen, only to find Millie already preparing a wonderful breakfast.

We all bid each other a good morning and sit down at the table. Reed has abandoned his cartoons for the time being.

After breakfast Mac demands that I rest for awhile on the couch while he cleans up, Millie has taken Reed into his room to get ready for school. He treats me like I'm an invalid. I mean, I can still do things myself, I don't need to rest all the time. But then again, Mac wouldn't be Mac, if he would allow me to do something strenuous. So I just listen to him for once, and sit down on the couch. After a couple of minutes I can hear Reed bouncing out of his room again, now properly dressed for school. He eyes me sitting on the couch and carefully inches closer. To let him know that it won't hurt me when he is his usual, happy self, I open my arms and invite him to snuggle up to me. He must have realized what I meant, as he comes running up to me to give me a big, but still careful, hug. We settle for watching _Tom and Jerry_ for a few more minutes, but then Millie tells Reed it's time to go to school.

Reed slowly and reluctantly gets up from the couch and turns around to give me a quick kiss on my cheek, before running out the door with his grandma.

X

'Grandma?' Reed asks from the backseat of the car.

'Yes, honey'

'Is Stella gonna be living with us from now on?'

'Well, she is going to stay for a while, but eventually she has to get back to her own apartment,' I try to explain.

'Oh,' Reed sounds disappointed, 'why can't she stay?'

'I'm not sure if Stella would want that, sweet boy. But why don't you ask your daddy?'

I know it's not nice of me, but I'm hoping that Mac will come to his senses when Reed will ask him this sort of questions. I know my son is in love with Stella, and I was hoping he would see reason when she woke up that fateful day in the hospital, but it has been two weeks since then and he still hasn't said anything. Maybe he just needs this little push from Reed. It would be so great if the three of them could be a real family.

X

When Millie is gone to take Reed to school, Mac joins me on the couch. He has barely sat down, when the phone starts to ring and he picks it up. After a few nods of his head, which the person he's talking to can't see of course, he agrees to something and hangs up again. Not sure if it's my business, but I ask anyway.

'Who was that?'

'Oh, that was Lindsay. She has to go to court this morning, but their sitter just called in sick, so she was wondering if we would watch Lucy this morning,' Mac answers, 'Will you be okay with that, because I kinda agreed already?'

'Yes sure. You know I love Lucy, Mac. Besides, I need to do something useful, I'm starting to feel … I don't know … bored' I look at him with puppy dog eyes, hoping that he soon realizes that I want to go back to work.

'I know you want to go back to work, but I still think it's too soon. How about, you slowly start again next week?'

'Really? Yes, yes, yes!' I almost yell.

Happily I swing my arms around his neck and plant a kiss on his cheek. Accidently it ends up a bit closer to his mouth than I was meaning to do, but I don't really care.

Then we hear the doorbell ring, and Mac goes to open the door. Even from my position on the couch I can hear Lucy's exited squeal when she sees Mac. Then I hear Lindsay saying goodbye to her daughter and the door closes again.

Now, a soft pitter-patter of small feet can be heard in the apartment, and soon Lucy bounces around the corner and into the living room.

'Auntie Stella!' apparently she's really excited that I'm here as well.

'Hey Lucy. Are you spending the day with me and uncle Mac?' I ask.

'Uhm,' Lucy nods her head. Her blond pigtails bouncing up and down. 'I likes it with you and uncle Mac. Reed too?'

'No sweety, not yet. Reed has to go to school first. He'll be home in a couple of hours,' Mac tells her. 'What do you want to do today?'

'I wanna play dwess up with you and auntie Stella'

And that is exactly what we do for the next two hours. Lucy has talked Mac, with my help, into wearing some colorful garments, but then it was my turn, and I had to parade in impromptu princess gown. Lucy was dressed up as a queen with a very big crown.

'Auntie Stella? Don't you knows how this faiwytale goes? You have to fall asleeps now fow hundwed yeaws, and then the pwince has to kiss you awakes,' Lucy explains to me.

I share a look with Mac, but then I quickly lay down on the couch and pretend to be fast asleep. I close my eyes, but every few seconds I sneak a peek. I can see Mac pretending to ride a horse and he's slowly 'galloping' towards the couch. Then he bends over and quickly pecks my lips.

'Yeah! You saved the pwincess uncle Mac,' Lucy squeals and I snap my eyes open. 'Now we lives happily evew aftew'

'Yes we do,' I reply with a smile on my face. Mostly because Mac just kissed me. 'But now it is time for our queen to take a nap'

Instantly Lucy groans, but we have no mercy and Mac scoops her up in his big, strong arms to carry her upstairs to the guestroom. He still has some stuff left from when Reed was smaller and it comes in very handy at times when Lucy stays over.

While Mac is upstairs getting Lucy to sleep, I clean up the living room. A couple of second later I hear the door open and Millie saying that she is back. After she dropped Reed of at school she got a call from a friend, so she is a little bit later than normal, because they had a cup of coffee somewhere. After that she also went to pick up some groceries, and now we're putting everything away together.

I'm about to call upstairs, because Mac is taking an awful long time getting Lucy in bed, when my phone rings.

'Bonasera,' I answer, 'hey Don, what's up?'

'Stell, this is important. Are you with Mac right now?'

'He's upstairs, why?'

'Can you get him to come down? He needs to hear this as well'

There's no need to call for Mac, since he's already making his way downstairs and joins me and Millie in the living room.

'Alright Don, Mac is here with me. if you hang on a sec. I'll put you on speaker'

'I have some, how will I put this… disturbing news,' Don starts, 'after you told us the names of the people that were helping Wayne and David, I tried to track them down as well. Turns out, Wayne and Seymour met in prison when David had beat up Kendall when she was sixteen. Wayne was sitting for armed robbery. My guess is, David told Wayne what had happened to him and they made a pact to harm Kendall. Wayne probably went along, because of a grudge against the cops who brought him in.' Don explains his theory.

'Oke,' Mac answers, 'that sounds plausible. What about the other guys?'

'Well, Rob Fischer was indeed married to Jennifer, but I don't know more yet, because we can't really barge in on them, as we don't know where the snipers or followers are right now. I'm guessing Jennifer knows about the whole plan and can get in contact with everyone, since she had to get out of the lab if they really had to harm you guys. But as I said, we can't just pick her up to question her.'

'Alright Don,' I say, let us know when you know more?'

'Sure, but I would recommend you to stay inside the house. They may still be following you.'

Don hadn't finished talking or bullets scattered the windows in Mac's apartment. Glass was raining down on us and we all dived for cover when the bullets were flying over our heads.

'Get out!' Mac shouts, 'mom, you and Stella have to get out now! I'll be right behind you, but I have to get Lucy first!'

Too stunned to move, Millie has to grab my hand and drag me towards the door. We hurry down the stairs and out on the street. Then we run through the crowd, making our way to the precinct. I was still on the phone with Don when it happened, so he must have heard everything. With shaking hands, and still running, I'll pull my phone out again to call Don back.

'Flack! Pick up Reed from school, please? Bring him with you to the precinct and I'll wait for you there.'

I don't say more and Flack knows I don't need to say more.

TO BE CONTINUED

**I'm sorry, I know this update is kinda late. Again. I'm just not really sure what is going to happen next, so it is a bit difficult to write. If you've got some good ideas, let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6 You

**Hello. Sorry for the long wait, but I was kinda busy. I'm going to college now. Communication & Multimedia Design. It's so cool. **

**Chapter 6 - You**

I kept running, dragging Millie with me, until we reached the precinct. When we finally got there I looked around for Jessica Angell. I needed someone I could trust, but after a few glances I saw that she was busy.

Not long after Millie and I barged in, so did Mac and Lucy. The little girl was hysterical. The gunshots most likely woke her up and then Mac had to run with her through half of New York City. She was terribly confused. I walked over to them and took Lucy from his arms. Her little arms clutched around my neck when I walked over to Don's desk to sit down. Lucy was crying into my shoulder and I softly rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. From the corner of my eye I saw Mac talking to his mom.

X

I must say I was kind of relieved when Stella took Lucy from me. She had been crying nonstop since we left the apartment and nothing I did could calm her down , so it seemed. For a couple of seconds I just stood there. in the middle of the precinct. Until my mother walked up to me.

'Stella already called Don and ordered him to pick up Reed from school,' she explained.

'Yeah, I know. I called him with the same request and he told me he was already on his way,' I tell her. 'Why is this happening to us!'

Suddenly I have this urge to throw something against a wall, but instead I settle for a hard kick against a desk. It doesn't budge and all I got from it is a black toe I believe. Stella shoots me a warning look and points at Lucy, who had looked up when she heard the loud bang, and I hold up my hands as a sign that I won't do it again. Of course my mom had to see our little interaction and immediately calls me upon it.

'You know son? Sometimes you and Stella really do act like husband and wife.'

'Mom,' I groan.

'What? I'm sure I'm not the first to say something like that, and besides, I don't get the impression that Stella wouldn't want to be called Mrs. Taylor either. She's just waiting for you to take the first step.'

Somehow I believe there is a truth in what my mother is saying. The last couple of days Stella has indeed been hinting at something. Small touches here, little looks there. Maybe I should make that step soon. I'm quite sure Reed wouldn't mind if Stella became a permanent fixture in our lives. He has asked me about it enough times. I look at Stella again and see that she was able to calm Lucy down.

X

After I shot Mac _the_ look when he kicked the table, Jessica walks over to me and Lucy. After a quick explanation as for why we were here, she sends a couple of uniforms and Danny and Lindsay to Mac's apartment to start processing. As Jess walks away again, Lucy finally pulls her face away from my shoulder. Her wails are now subdued to small hiccups. She is out of tears. I hold her comfortably against my chest and rock back and forth.

After a couple of minutes I hear soft snoring. An indication that she has fallen asleep again. Continuing her rudely interrupted nap from earlier.

I look up at Mac and with a nod of my head beckon him over.

'Angell has send Danny and Lindsay over to your place to start processing. When they're finished they'll meet us here to inform us and to pick up Lucy,' I whisper.

He nods.

'I think it would be for the best if we just stayed in a hotel right now. No matter what Danny and Lindsay find. Just you, me, my mom and Reed. We should get one room so we can keep an eye on each other,' Mac suggest and I can only agree with him. That's probably the safest thing for us now.

We sit in silence for a couple of minutes before Don comes in with Reed.

'Daddy,' Reed comes yelling and running at Mac.

Mac easily hoist him up in the air.

'Daddy? Why did uncle Don get me out of class?'

'Well, something bad happened at our apartment and I was afraid something bad would happen at your school as well. I wanted you save with me, so Stella asked Don to pick you up,' Mac carefully explains.

Reed turns his head towards me.

'What happened?' he wants to know. 'And why is Lucy sleeping on you?'

'Lucy's parents had to work,' I tell him.

Just then, Lucy starts to stir. Apparently, sleep isn't on the agenda today. She tiredly rubs her eyes, but they light up when she sees Reed in Mac's arms.

'Reed,' she is awake immediately. 'Now we can play together.'

Both children try to wriggle free from the arms that are holding them. I put Lucy down.

'Lucy, Reed?' I ask. 'Will you promise me that you will stay somewhere where either I, or Mac, will be able to see you'

'We promise,' Reed answers for the both of them.

Then he takes Lucy by the hand and together they walk off towards an empty desk to play.

X

As soon as Stella and I are alone, my mom walks over again. Probably with the intention of embarrassing me.

'They seem to get along really well,' my mom points to the two kids.

'Yeah, I know. Reed loves to play big brother when he is around Lucy.'

My mom then looks over at Stella and I see she is blushing as she turns her head away. Does that mean anything?

'Excuse us for a second,' and I take Stella by her arm to lead her to a, relatively, quiet corner.

'Stell,' I ask, but she doesn't look at me.

With my finger I lift her chin, so I can see her face. She is still blushing and biting her bottom lip.

'Stell? What have you and my mother been discussing?'

'What do you mean, Mac?'

God, why does this woman have to be so difficult?

'When my mom was talking about Reed and Lucy just then. She gave you this look like you two had already discussed something secret. I saw the uncomfortable look on your face Stell. What's going on?'

'Well… A few days ago, your mom asked… she wanted to know… how I felt about children' Stella ended her sentence in a whisper.

'What did you say to her, I mean, is this a difficult subject for you?'

'No, it's not. And I told her that I really wanted children of my own, but that there was no man in my life,' she laughed at that, 'I meant that there was no significant other in my life.'

I beckon her to go on. This wasn't the real reason the was so embarrassed just moments ago.

'Alright, alright. She eh… she asked if there was at least someone that had caught my interest. And I said yes. I think she knew who I was talking about already, but she let me continue anyway.'

'Who were you talking about?'

'You…'


	7. Chapter 7 Stand By Me

Chapter 7 – Stand By Me

_You…_

That word continually ran through my head. Stella, the woman of my dreams, was interested in me. She just _confessed_ that she was, or is, interested in me. This must be one of the happiest moments of my life. However, when I look at Stella's face, I see that my shocked expression and lack of response, due to this revelation, hasn't made the right impression on her. She is near tears and hastily rushes past me. Making a beeline to the ladies room.

_Damn it_.

Forgetting the fact that it is called a ladies room for a reason, I run in after her, determined to straighten out this misunderstanding as soon as possible. When I enter the room I'm glad that Stella is the only one there. I would be extremely embarrassed if I had to explain myself to anyone else.

'Stell, please. You misunderstood my reaction, dear. I was just shocked. I mean, I'm not really sure if I should tell you this now, but I'm guessing it will make you feel better. Stella, will you please look at me?'

Slowly she turns away from the sink, which she had been leaning on, heavily. I presume to regain some control.

'Stell,' I begin again as I take a hold of her hands, 'I've been in love with you for I don't know how many years. I just … I never would have guessed that you would want me. You're amazing and you could have anyone you want. Why on earth would you want to be with me?'

'You really mean that,' Stella said, 'you're in love with me?'

'Yes'

I had barely said yes, before she flung herself into my arms. My arms find their way around her waist to spin her in the air and her arms wrap around my neck as she holds on for dear life. I realized, with a pang in my heart, that this was far too easy to do. It has only been a little over two weeks that Wayne has let her go, but, as the doctors have said before, it will take time before she gets even a bit of weight back. I hold onto her even tighter and she buries her face in the crook of my neck and from her shaking form I can tell she is crying again. Softly I stroke her hair and slowly she's calming down again. When we pull back from each other I gently wipe her tears from her face with my thumb. I can feel her leaning into my touch and slowly guide her lips towards mine.

X

_Oh My God! I'm kissing Mac Taylor!_

As soon as Mac's lips come in contact with my own, all thoughts leave my mind.He feels the same about me. I can't believe it. When the need to breath becomes too much we break apart. My eyes are still closed as I lean my head on his shoulder. I feel Mac pulling me a bit away from him and as I open my eyes I look straight into Mac's beautiful, blue ones.

'Stell,' he breathes, 'I love you, Stell. I love you'

'I love you too Mac,' I reply with tears in my eyes.

Suddenly I realize we are still standing in the ladies room and that Mac isn't supposed to be here. Quickly I grab him by the hand and drag him back to the bullpen. Immediately, Millie rushes over to us and pulls us into a big hug. Apparently she knew exactly what was going on between us.

'I'm so happy for you guys,' Millie ushers, 'you have been dancing around each other for too long.'

When Mac pulls me back into his arms, I know it too. We _have_ been dancing around each other for too long. I'm guessing everybody could see this coming, months ago. Maybe years even. But before I can let my mind wander too far, I realize why we have admitted our feelings. These dangerous man are still after me, and apparently they don't mind harming, or killing, anyone who stands in their way.

Mac must have realized that my expression changed.

'Stell, what are you thinking about?'

'What if we weren't able to get to the precinct? What if you hadn't been able to get Lucy? And what if they had targeted Reed first, and we wouldn't have known until it was too late?'

'Do you realize how you began all these questions? _What if…_ You always told me not to dwell on what ifs, and I'm gonna give you the same advice. That didn't happen, Stell, so don't think about it any longer,' said Mac.

'No Mac, you don't understand. I have put you all in danger by agreeing to stay at your place. Wayne wants me, not you, not your mom and not Reed. The longer I stay with you, the more danger you'll all be in. Don't you see that?'

'Stell, calm down, please. You don't seriously believe that I will let you stay on your own now, do you? It's been just over two weeks since you were released from the hospital. You can't deal with these men on your own. Especially not now,' Mac tries to reason with me.

I'm guessing he's right. I'm in no shape to handle myself in this situation alone.

'Of course, you're right Mac. I can't deal with this on my own.' I say, defeated.

Mac puts his arm around my shoulder and I lean my head against his chest. For the next hour we're content to just see Reed and Lucy play together.


End file.
